I Believe You
by AccioDani
Summary: A while before The First Time... Kurt and Blaine we're on Kurt's car and Kurt needs to combat a need. Car make out. This is my first fic, I'm really sorry if this sucks. Revised and improved by my dear friend Sam sami-jae. .


Kurt and Blaine were sitting in Kurt's car while Blaine was driving. The night was lovely, the boys watched a play and had dinner at Breadstix, holding each other's hands and playing with the fingers occasionally. Blaine stopped in his parking garage and looked at his boyfriend.

"Tonight was amazing", he told Kurt with a smile.

"It's not over yet" Kurt replied huskily, grabbing Blaine by the shirt and kissing him.

The kiss was really intense and full of passion, their tongues dancing with each other. Blaine sucked Kurt's bottom lip and Kurt moaned, a shiver traversing up through his spine.

He held Blaine's neck and pulled him close, but it seemed that it wasn't close enough.

"Push the seat back" Kurt told Blaine while he breathed. When Blaine obliged, Kurt wasted no time as he climbed out of his own seat and sat in Blaine's lap, kissing his boyfriend hungrily.

Blaine started to kiss and bite Kurt's jaw line and neck, making Kurt shiver and moan.

Kurt wanted to fuck himself down on Blaine's cock so bad, but he fought the need as best as he could. He didn't want Blaine to think that he was desperate for sex or anything, because he wasn't. But they never had gotten this far and it was getting difficult resist the urge. But Blaine put his hand in Kurt's lower back and held him close, and Kurt couldn't fight anymore.

He pushed his body closer to Blaine's, making their cocks rub through the denim. Both boys moaned with the touch. Kurt stopped, waiting for Blaine's next move and reaction. Blaine put his arms around Kurt and started to kiss his neck again. Kurt melted in his arms, moving his hips on top of Blaine's and causing incredible friction. After another moan, Kurt whispered to Blaine in a low voice, directly in Blaine's ear.

"I know we have the rule" he said breathlessly, "but I want to do this so bad… _so bad_…" he could feel Blaine get harder with the words.

"Then let's do this" he replied.

Kurt started to rock his hips hard against Blaine's again and both boys cried out, delighted with the friction. Blaine's hands were on Kurt's ass, trying to pull his hips impossibly closer. He wanted desperately to feel Kurt's hard cock against his, wanted to feel every single part of Kurt's body touching his and wanted so bad to see Kurt unravel and fall apart on top of him.

The moans are now constant, and they didn't know which was getting them closer to the edge: the friction in their hips or the amazing noises the other was making. The car was full of erotic sounds and seemed small. Kurt put his arms around Blaine's shoulders and grabbed his hair by the back of the head, then leaned his own mouth next to his boyfriend's ear and moaned loudly. Blaine couldn't take it anymore.

Blaine cried out a final time when he came in his pants. Kurt rocked his hips again and came too, practically screaming with pleasure. They stayed like this for a while, exhausted, their harsh breathing slowly recovering back to normal. Blaine's arms were still around Kurt and Kurt's head were resting on Blaine's shoulder.

Kurt brought his head off of Blaine to give him a little kiss on the lips. When they pulled apart, Blaine stroked Kurt's cheeks, but the other boy was looking down.

"What's wrong, baby?" Blaine asked.

"I don't want you to think that I'm a slut" Kurt replied with a low voice. "I'm so embarrassed."

"Hey, look at me." Kurt didn't look up. "Kurt, please look at me."

When he did, it was obvious that he was really embarrassed. "Don't be embarrassed," Blaine told him gently. "There's nothing to be ashamed of. That was fantastic, Kurt. We did it together and we did because we love each other and we needed to be closer in that way. Don't be ashamed, baby, please don't be."

Blaine pulled Kurt's head close to his, rubbing his nose with Kurt's before giving him a slow, sexy and sweet kiss. When he told Kurt that there was nothing to be ashamed of, he was serious. He had to prove that.

When they broke the kiss, Kurt whispered softly against Blaine's lips, "I believe you".


End file.
